1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for dispensing fluid and, in particular, cosmetic fluid.
It more particularly relates to fluid-dispensing devices of the type having a push-button which controls means for dispensing fluid. Its purpose is to prevent any inadvertent activation of the push-button which could, in particular, lead to the contents of the bottle being spilled in toilet bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
EP-A-0 659 157 describes a device comprising:                a body which is intended to be fixed to the neck of a bottle,        a push-button which can be depressed in relation to the body in an activating direction between a rest position and a depressed position in order to control fluid-dispensing means,        locking means having an active state in which they prevent the push-button from being depressed in the activating direction and an inactive state in which they allow the pressing action.        
However, since the locking means are constituted by a ring which is mounted so as to rotate about the body in the activating direction in order to prevent the push-button from being depressed by translation in the same direction, it is necessary to provide a supplementary piece (the ring), which is separate from the push-button and the body. Moreover, this supplementary piece must be visible so that it can be readily activated by the user.